character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsumiya (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Present= |-|Past= Summary Tatsumiya (竜宮) is a humanoid oarfish from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is one of the employees of Uomihime's court and serves as a foster mother to Wadanohara after the Great Sorcerer's disappearance. She was one of Meikai's familiars. She was Meikai's familiar and the one Meikai had chosen to wield the Sacred Sword, she remained as his familiar up until his supposed death. In the past, she had longer hair and wore a red kimono instead of a white one. Moments prior to his death, Meikai entrusted the care of his daughter Wadanohara to her. Respecting her master's wishes, Tatsumiya filled the role of parent for Wadanohara, in place of her absent father and mother. It was she who taught Wadanohara all of the magic she knows, Tatsumiya passing down to Wadanohara the magic her father used. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Tatsumiya Origin: DSP Verse (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years Classification: Member of Uomihime's Court, Meikai's Familiar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Those related to him can manipulate the barrier which covers the Sea Kingdom, and the barrier which controls the Sea of death. Both seas were referred multiple times to be part of the many parallel universes in the verse), BFR, Fate Manipulation, Precognition, Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Emotional Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Invulnerability, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Creation. Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Emotional Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (According to Tatsumiya she has taught Wada all of Maikai's spells so Tatsumiya must have all of Wadanohara's spells and they should work on the same way but on a far higher scale) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal Level (Those related to Meikai can manipulate the barrier which covers the Sea Kingdom and the barrier which controls the Sea of death. Both seas were referred multiple times to be part of the many parallel universes in the verse) | At least Low Multiversal Level (She was weakened the whole game which means she should be normally superior to Wadanohara) Speed: Immeasurable (Should not be behind lesser ghosts such as Met) | Immeasurable (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite should be at least superior than any mogeko Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal '''| At least '''Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal Level (Shouldn't be any weaker than people like Wadanohara, Sal or Samekichi) | At least Low Multiversal Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Low Multiversal (Upscaling from Wadanohara) | At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Sacred Sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Weakened | Full Power Note: This profile might get major upgrades in the future as the creator of the series keeps publishing mangas and minor 4komas which might serve as an upgrade in the future. Gallery Bio_Tatsumiya.png|Tatsumiya's bio Wemeetagain.png|We meet again... Tumblr_nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo6_400.png|Tatsumiya, ranking 10th place in a WatGBS popularity poll 1003.png|Tatsumiya in Oar Fish form Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg